Nothing's hers, not even him
by wondertitch
Summary: Max comes home early, to find that the men in her house own everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Nothing's Hers, not even him.**

**Author: Wondertitch**

**Summary: Max comes home to find she owns nothing.**

**Rating: PG13 for homosexual/bisexual relations.**

**Pairing: One sided Max/Fang. Fang/Iggy**

**WARNING: Two boys will engage in romantic activity. If you have a problem with that, leave. If not, welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Don't tell anyone, but I own nothing. Sort of like Max. So I'd appreciate no one tell James Patterson I've stolen his Characters.**

**Please read, I'll be your bestest bud if you review!**

**Nothing's hers, not even him.**

_I went to your house_

_Walked up the stairs_

There were so many stairs up to his, their, house. The hill was white with snow and the soil was dead with frost.

_I opened your door without ringing the bell  
_

Max smiled as she put her key in the lock and opened the door. She smelt the familiar smell of her home, the house Fang had brought. It was lunchtime and she had left work early because… well, for no particular reason. Just to see her Fang. She called his name and waited for a response. Nothing.

_I walked down the hall_

The now 26 year old Max took of her woollen gloves and cream winter coat and hung it over the banister. She called him again, still no answer. What was he doing out? He worked from home. She walked down the hall to his study, his private room where she rarely ventured.

_Into your room  
Where I could smell you_

As she opened the door, where the smell changed from his house to just him. Fang had this smell that made her feel complete. She knew it was just her head tell her she needed him, but she liked to believe that he was her other half.

_And I shouldn't be here, without permission_

She walked across the room and ran her hand over the tidy desk. His company laptop sat on the desk, closed and off. During office hours? That was when she saw a picture of Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. Disney land 5 years ago. They had left now. Flying around the world. They sent pictures, sure. But it wasn't the same.

Suddenly she was nervous with guilt.

_I shouldn't be here  
_

Fang hated her in here. He only let her in when they got emails from the gang. She needed to get out of here. She ran out of the room, feathers flying, slamming the door behind her.

_Would you forgive me love?_

What if she had moved something? Would her forgive her? Would her shout or scream, like he did last time she walked in on him?

_If I danced in your shower_

She shook the memory from her walked to his, their, room. To his en-suite and she took off her clothes and wrapped one of his blue towels around her. Turned on his digital radio and stepped into his shower, dropping his towel on the floor.

_Would you forgive me love?_

He wouldn't even know she had been in there.

_If I laid in your bed_

That she had lain on his side of the bed to smell him.

_Would you forgive me love  
If I stay all afternoon?  
_

He knew how hard she worked. He would forgive her for not working one afternoon.

_I took off my clothes  
Put on your robe_

She got out of bed and grabbed his soft cotton bathrobe. It made he feel safe as she stroked the left sleeve with her hand.

_I went through your drawers  
And found your cologne_

She slowly went into his side of the chest of drawers. She rummaged through, careful to remember where everything was before she moved it. When she found a bottle of his scent, she took it and sprayed it over herself. Now she felt as though he was every, and she smiled.

_I went down to the den_

_I found your CD's  
And I played your Joni_

The den was his other place. The place where he hid in darkness, behind the music he played. His CD's sat on top of his stereo and she picked his favourite. She put it on and played his CD and sat on his comfy chair and drank his wine from his glass.

_And I shouldn't stay long, you might be home soon  
_

When the second song ended she looked over to the time. She wasn't supposed to be here for hours, so neither would he. No, wait, she only had two hours.

_I shouldn't stay long_

She jumped up and headed for the door, only to return seconds later to turn the music off and replace the CD.

_  
Would you forgive me love  
If I danced in your shower  
Would you forgive me love  
If I laid in your bed  
Would you forgive me love  
If I stay all afternoon  
_

What if he noticed the wine gone? No, he couldn't. And it wouldn't matter, because he loved her and what was whiskey between man and wife?

_  
I burned your incense_

She needed to calm down. She grabbed the incense she had brought for him, other only thing she had paid for in this house. He was a stressed person, he found his work hard and it took so much of his time.

_  
I ran a bath_

As the water ran loudly in the bathroom, she headed back to his office. She was silent, besides the fact that he was there to hear her break the rules. She just wanted to tidy the mess she made.

_  
And I noticed a letter that sat on your desk_

It was a small white envelope, black scrawled writing that looked so much like Iggy's did when he tried to write. The letters of 'Fang' over lapped slightly, which was why blind Iggy didn't write much. She bit her lip and checked the coast.

_  
It said:_

_"Hello love,_

_I love you so love, _

_Meet me at midnight_

Iggy."

_And no, it wasn't my writing_

It was typed. For a moment Max just stared at it. Iggy had this strange brail keyboard. He had loved being able to use a computer, though he had never really told anyone how much. But the excitement was visible on his face every time Fang took him to the computer. Where was Iggy? She hadn't heard him either.

I'd better go soon

Max had to get out. Suddenly her breathing became short, panicked. She dropped the letter and ran to Fang's room.

_  
It wasn't my writing  
_

It wasn't from her. It wasn't only her that called him Love. She wasn't the one who held his heart. She wasn't the one who he loved enough to forgive.

_  
So forgive me love  
If I cry in your shower  
So forgive me love  
For the salt in your bed  
So forgive me love  
If I cry all afternoon_

And she lay there, in his robe. On his bed. In his room. In his house. Waiting for Iggy's man to come home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to popular demand, I am contemplating (I really need to learn how to spell) writing a sequel to this Oneshot. I'm thinking... fighting, crying and watching them leave type-ness...**

**Anyone got a song for it? I'm thing depressive on the side of Max sad type song. Any ****thoughts?**

**Thanks for the great reviews and such the like. Love all of you XD**


End file.
